Fairy Tale
by Precious .N. Pristine
Summary: It's like a children's storybook, but when a sapphire-eyed hero and a pink maiden stumble upon each other, it's surely just a coincidence. Splendid x Giggle, 50 Sentences.


**1. Pink**

Splendid has always seen Giggles wearing fluffy, hot pink everyday but he also has to admit: he can't agree that she looks good in any other color.

**2. Smile**

The blue hero stands tall with beaming pride, but he can't seem to find the answer as to why he collapses when he sees her lips curve up.

**3. Flying**

It's one of the many wishes Giggles had, but ever since she laid eyes on his brilliance, her dreams of being together with him became more uplifting than any of her reveries.

**4. Bread**

As soon as the pinkette detects the slightest faintest aroma of it, she's very sure to slip through his kitchen window when he's taking his breakfast out from the oven.

**5. Doors**

Every time she cries, he waits outside the door, and his silent presence is enough to make her realize she will always have someone to be with her.

**6. Appearance**

"Oh, Petunia, he did call me slender—Cuddles, get your mind out of the gutter _right now_!"

**7. Hands**

Whenever Splendid sits beside her under a tree, he can't help but move his hand an inch nearer to hers.

**8. Blush**

Giggles laughs when Splendid's cheeks color in embarrassment, but she soon takes it back when she realizes he's asking her out.

**9. Dresses**

Splendid regrets following her to the mall, but he always seem to stare at her when she steps out of the 'changing room' in a new outfit out of her fifty chosen ones.

**10. Cry**

Whether it's a cry for help or cry in despair, Splendid will always be by her side when she needs him.

**11. Slumber**

If she sees the hero in slumber, the sweet temptation pesters her until she goes to plant her lips on his forehead.

**12. Notice**

Splendid secretly notices it when he feels the soft tender touch on his forehead, and his hand stops her, because he doesn't want her to leave.

**13. Children**

"Hey, Flippy, what do you think of pink-haired children with super powers—_what was THAT for?_"

**14. Eyes**

His ocean blue, sky blue, sapphire eyes are enough to make her mesmerized.

**15. Sex**

Giggles finds the word to be disgustingly indecent, but she happily accepts 'making love' when Splendid waves his hands frantically, wanting her to understand that both terms have no difference.

**16. Evening**

When he drops her at her house, he waits outside, hoping to be invited in, somehow.

**17. Communication**

Sometimes communicating with each other doesn't need words: she can just stare at him all day long, but she likes it more if he smiles at her.

**18. Lemonade**

He enjoys drinking lemonade, but when she's giving him a cup of 'strange, red colored' liquid she calls 'lemonade', he can't help but accept it because he simply cannot avert his eyes from her cute pleading smile.

**19. Dance**

Splendid pouts when his evil 'freakishly-overpowered' twin break-dances on the floor, yet he's eager to take Giggles in for a waltz or pas de deux.

**20. Age**

"Splendid? Even if there's a difference in height, we're both perfectly legal~!"

**21. Bandage**

He's terrified when he sees her eyes bandaged — no, it was the crimson color that painted white bandages — but when Giggles tells him that she's just like him, he touches the mask on his head, and buries her head in his chest, not wanting to let go.

**22. Hobby**

Splendid always takes time for knitting, yet he's still learning how to make a dress for her by hand.

**23. Shower**

He knows that many screams are screams for help, but when he passes by her house, he's hit in the face when Giggles throws shampoo bottles, tightening the towel around her naked body as she screams in fright, anger and embarrassment.

**24. Letter**

Whenever, the mail man comes, Splendid mutters in disappointment when he checks through the many bills sealed in envelopes, but when he finds a particularly pink-colored envelope, he blinks in curiosity and question before opening it up, his face turning the same color as the envelope when he finds out who the sender was.

**25. Joke**

Whenever a joke is issued, Giggles will surely burst into hysterical laughter, followed by Splendid, who doesn't know the meaning to the joke but simply laughs just because she laughs first.

**26. Stalking**

"Splendid, what gives, you've been trailing me for almost an hour now!"

**27. Love song**

Giggles never knew Splendid had such a deep enticing voice until he plays a song for him with a guitar, and she doesn't realize that the piece was composed just for her.

**28. Prince**

She looks at the bright azure sky, and somehow wishes that her prince would come one day, when the real one's hiding behind a tree, closing his eyes as he solely prays that she would say his name.

**29. Uncertainty**

That small feeling that develops and strengthens when Splendid parts ways with Giggles before he leaves for home, and when he does reach home, he realizes that uncertainty was just a mask; the real feeling was of true love, burning in his head as he clenches his pounding heart.

**30. Memory**

Everyday, he sits down under that tree, under the tree he met her and saved her from a vicious dog, remembering her helpless figure cowering from the creature, crying for help into the distant morning sky.

**31. Inspiration**

Splendid finds that Giggles is his inspiration, as her bubbly attitude and motivation pushes him on in depressing situations, and he thanks her gratefully for that.

**32. Silence**

Whether it's a moment of silence at a funeral, or awkward silence at a library, their hands will always touch.

**33. Goodnight**

"Splendid... don't leave... until I fall asleep."

**34. Sunshine**

Blooming with radiance and glory, he smiles as he watches her twirling and dancing under the bright sun, her pink flower dress fluttering in the wind that gently blew the sand off the beach floor.

**35. Cheek**

He hopes to receive a small peck when he leans to the left, closer to her on the bench, and gladly chuckles when his request is fulfilled by the girl who pouts before pulling his head towards hers with a hand at the right side of his head.

**36. Others**

When Splendid sees Giggles with other girls, he smiles too, but when he sees her with other boys, he can't seem to make the same smile appear on his face again.

**37. Understanding**

"I understand: you can go ahead, Giggles, I don't like noisy crowds at night, so I'll pass... go have fun."

**38. Reflection**

He goes to look at himself in the mirror, and notices a sudden dark expression on his face, causing him to run away from the horrible image, clutching his head in worry at the domineering feeling in his heart.

**39. Assumption**

Splendid knows he likes her, and she likes him too, but his heart tells him that he loves her, but it doesn't tell him that she loves him too.

**40. Feeling**

It's jealousy Splendid doesn't know that causes him to clench his fist whenever Cuddles put an arm around Giggles, laughing away with the other boys that join he and Giggles.

**41. Midnight**

On one particular midnight, out of many midnights, the hero is sitting on the floor beside his window, his head buried in his arms, as he shamefully cries out an emotion he cannot understand and control.

**42. Grimace**

Splendid tells her he's alright, but the truth is, he's hiding a grimace under that pleasant smile, wishing that she would find him in discomfort and loneliness.

**43. Touch**

Giggles, with concern, stops Splendid from walking away from her, and puts her hands on his arms, which twitched from the sudden comforting touch.

**44. Turn**

When she tries to talk to him, he violently turns around, almost whacking her hands away, though he doesn't really want to hurt her just because he was cowering from his fear of harming her.

**45. Close**

The pinkette doesn't remove her hands from his arm, and one of them slithers to his hand that almost pushed her away, entwining his fingers with hers, while the other hand travels to cup his cheek, before pulling at his mask and untying the knot that allows the mask to drop to the ground.

**46. Confusion**

Upon seeing his quivering lips, Giggles ventures to tip-toe and press her lips against his, her hand tightening his hand, before an overwhelming feeling envelops her whole — a feeling that tells her not to move away from him.

**47. Tears**

His eyes widen as he feels the soft lips melting on his, and he is unaware of the small beads of salty tears glistening in his sapphire eyes, traveling down his cheeks (some down her hand), and falling to the ground, creating ripples on the puddles of water as the rain ceases.

**48. Bloom**

Closing her eyes, Giggles releases her hands and wrapped her arms around the still hero, her lips forever in contact with his.

**49. Embrace**

Splendid feels his arms circling around the girl's waist, and he gives in, deepening the kiss, hugging her tightly because he never wants her to go away, and wants to stay with him forever.

**50. Acceptance**

"Splendid... No matter who you are, you'll always be the prince in my heart, and I wanted to tell you that...

_"I've always loved you, and I still do."_

* * *

><p><strong>Holy jizz, <strong>this is is like... man. Sentimentality right there. Anyhow it's my first time writing 50 sentences, and I felt so lazy because I wanted to write 30. But 50's better than 30. Pff. So yesh, I love Splendid and Giggles so I'm gonna write the couple because there's not much SxG here! DX NOOTTT MUCH.

Please review and tell me who's your favorite couple~! I might do a FlippyxFlaky one, or FliqpyxFlaky, but I wanna know from you guys, ha ha xDD


End file.
